dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
It Begins (Kameleon Kid Episode)
'''It Begins '''was the series premiere of Kameleon Kid and the first episode overall. Plot The episode premieres and starts at Ohioville Elementary, Otto and Cameron are playing against each other in a game of Tag, Otto tags Cameron, making him disappointed, the school bell rings, and Cameron comes out of the school with Suzie, she tells him to ignore Otto, Cameron says to Suzie that things will never be the same someday. In the middle of the night, Cameron wakes up in his room to find beaming lights coming from the Barn, Cameron successfully tiptoes to the Barn, when he enters the barn now that he's "tall enough", he learns that the barn is actually a secret lab, when he looks around the place, he hears his father's voice from upstairs, when he comes out of hiding, he finds cute small humanoid rat-like critters. When he silently walks backwards, he silently and positively comments on them, he slips on a Banana peel, he flies to a button on a machine which his back accidentally turns on, he gets zapped out of the scene, leaving only his hat. His parents hear the sound unexpectedly, when his mom picks up his hat, she sees a mouse frightened, the mouse laughs, only for the viewers to know that the mouse is actually Cameron. His father picks up his pet cat and puts it in front of Cameron, the mouse grabs his tail, only for Cameron to flee out of the barn, the cat goes after Cameron, only for a horde of dogs chasing the cat that's chasing the mouse, during the chase, Cameron survives the whole chase, hiding behind a wall, Cameron wishes he was a dog, he then morphs into one, learning he can change into anything by wishing it. He almost gets caught by the Ohioville Animal Control. Cameron wishes he was a bigger dog, he morphs into one, and fights the Animal Control guy. He wins and walks home, he then wishes he was his regular self again., he then goes back to bed. The next morning while walking to school, Otto knocks him over and teases him, Cameron morphs into various things to stop Otto, even a butterfly when leaving him on top of the 9-story Ohiovile City Hall. Otto, still on the building, gets seen on the news. Cameron comes home only to find that he is grounded for a week with no TV. Cameron, in his room, morphs into a frog and hops out of the house, back in the barn, Cameron's dad checks the secret cameras, only to find one with Cameron from last night. He gets real mad about this and decides he should drain his power. Meanwhile, at the house's patio, Cameron is listening to Too Close by Next while mowing the lawn, He sees a small piece of long grass, and decides to mow it, for a secret hatch to open, Cameron falls down it, only to land back in the barn he sees that his father found out about this, and that he should drain his power, during the fight, Cameron morphs into various things to stop him, he wins the fight. His dad surrenders becoming Cameron's Super Villain. Trivia * Here are differences between the Pilot on Oh Yeah! Cartoons, and the episode. ** Cameron slipped on a Banana peel instead of getting scared by a monkey. ** Cameron plays against Otto in a game of Tag instead of playing Ping Pong. ** The episode and the other episodes are exactly 22 minutes long instead of 7. * This episodes code number was 001, which means it was the first episode of the series. Goofs * When Cameron tiptoes backwards, the nose of the Humanoid rat-like creatures turns brown. Quotes * '''Cameron: '''One day Suzie, things will never be the same. * '''Cameron's Dad: '''Well, well. If it isn't my son who now has shapeshifting powers, I'm gonna drain it all and keep them to myself! * '''Cameron: '''Uh-oh! Dad's gonna ground--. Category:2003 Category:Episodes Category:Kameleon Kid Category:2000s